


Home

by ShiroMitsuhashi



Category: The Ballad of Lost Hollow - Shapera, The New Albion Radio Hour: A Dieselpunk Opera - Shapera
Genre: Fluff, I'll write more if y'all want that idk, It's kinda short but oh well., M/M, One-Shot, Reunion, Reunion kisses, gays, just fluff, marriage proposals cause I'm weak for those, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroMitsuhashi/pseuds/ShiroMitsuhashi
Summary: Set a little after Lloyd's return to Raven's side, the two boys reunite. (I'm horrible at summaries don't @ me)
Relationships: Lloyd Allen/Raven (The Ballad of Lost Hollow)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Home

Lloyd creaked softly "Ravy... Ravy it's me.." 

Raven looked at him with a soft but sad expression "Lloyd?!" He exclaimed "Lloyd..." He began crying and grabbed his lover tightly. Who cares if Lloyd is now a doll? It's *his* Lloyd and that's all that mattered! Lloyd softly muttered "I'm sorry" over and over again. 

Han had came and left them alone because Raven scolded her that now was not the time. His Lloyd was back and in his arms... Lloyd turned his featureless face towards Raven "I'm... sorry about my appearance... After Elysium-" Raven put a finger on Lloyd's mouth. "I know... I know... You are home now that is all that matters..." Lloyd creaked softly as he seemed to smile at Raven "Home... Yes I suppose I am Ravy..." 

Raven leaned down and kissed Lloyd's wooden face. It was not at all like it used to be. But it was still nice. Raven smiled as he pulled away "Lloyd... However did you find me?" Lloyd smiled "Han knew where you were and she owed me one for saving her grandmother from Elysium... your daughter..." Raven gasped "I have a daughter? Well I suppose that is to be expected with my debauchery!" He grinned wildly but it soon faded "none of those flings ever had any love darling... You are my soulmate and I'd be willing to do anything to prove it!" Lloyd smirked "anything? Well... If you are willing to marry a stuffy old bird like me-" Raven stopped him "No I must be the one to ask, I've waited years for this moment it must be absolutely perfect!"

Raven went down on one knee and held out a ring, "Lloyd Allen? Would you be willing to be tied down to a free bird like me?" Lloyd took the ring gingerly in his mechanical hands "Yes Ravy... Absolutely!" 

And so it was that the Radio Host and the Carnival Shaman were reunited, to never part again. Two star crossed lovers finally finding their way back to each others arms, their home. After all, love always finds a way.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much...


End file.
